


Odd Relationships just happen, y'know?

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Compilations, Drabbles, M/M, Short Fics, care to join me and my many rare pairs??? bc I have a shit ton you have no idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: It's no surprised that a small place like Yumenosaki can lead all sorts of intersections between people.How they intersect is rather interesting, it isn't surprising that the outcomes aren't as favored or as planned as they're supposed to be.(Drabble/short fic pile for ships that I probs just slotted in a random generator)





	1. Delusions are bad for you

**Author's Note:**

> Grossnoona has updated again!  
> With a pairing that I didn't even consider!
> 
> Honestly Hinata/Izumi (this is more platonic tho) was a joke from my sister on how she mixed up Leo's voice with Hinata's ( how? Idk)
> 
> There isn't much thought put in this fic but I hope you enjoy it!

__

_ “Sena!” _

 

“Sena-senpai!”

 

Maybe Izumi was just imagining things but the junior calling him looked awfully similar to Leo; he had similar bright orange hair that stuck out like a sore thumb and green emerald eyes that are filled with the same mischief and excitement Leo had when they began their idol life. However, this person standing in front of him still had some differences, his hair length was slightly shorter and not tied, he carried a pair of headphones around his neck and the red tie which indicated difference in year. He also had a slightly deeper voice compared to Leo’s.

 

But yet talking to him sometimes felt like talking to a Leo from the past.

 

He wondered if he'll ever pick up any other differences so he won't go crazy and merge those two together. It's not possible for two people to be the same kind of person, it's just not possible. There has to be some big differences besides appearances.

 

And there was.

 

Izumi soon later found out he had a twin brother, they're identical and it gave Izumi a headache. The biggest difference between the two was their relatively distinctive personalities; one was loud and always excited while the other was timid and shy. Almost polar opposites if you were to look at first glance but they had their moments where one sounded like the other.

 

He had found himself liking both for different reasons at the same time for the same reason; they both reminded them of two people but they still were different in some ways, right? Hopefully so.

 

“Sena-senpai, are you okay?” He asked, waving his hand in front of the Izumi’s face.

 

Izumi had unconsciously nodded to which the other sighed, probably catching on that habit which meant he wasn't listening. Did he feel bad? A little bit, new Leo was really quick at realising situations and was a bit more mature than the old Leo. 

 

“Senpai!” New Leo shouted near his ear and that shook him out of it. He look to his side and found new Leo had a piece of paper rolled into a cone near his mouth to amplify his voice; annoying. New Leo is just as annoying as the old Leo, stupid and annoying. Whenever Izumi sees him, he's always got a weird face or weird act going on. He likes acting like a joker, a big fool who does tricks for everyone's entertainment.

 

“Senpai, you're deep in thought again.” New Leo points out, poking Izumi's cheek. His smile was there but an underlying line of concern was there as he talked and looked at Izumi. He was obviously too nice for his own good; being concern for a senior that's older than him by 2 years. It honestly makes Izumi feel stupid and slightly ashamed to be watched over by some 15 year old who he keeps thinking of him as a replacement for Leo.

 

“I’m fine, thank you for your concern,” Izumi says, knowing fairly well that this will just end up worrying the other.

 

There wasn't much to new Leo, he just so happened to follow Izumi around occasionally when he had nothing to do. Izumi doesn't get to see him often unless it was his twin brother talking to Tsukasa or he got roped into doing any bidding for Ritsu but other than that, he rarely swings by the Knights’ practice room.

 

But when he does, new Leo is always filled with so many things to talk about to the point Izumi felt like he could chatter his ears off but it was good change of view. He would give new ideas and new concepts that not even Izumi could think of, he seemed pretty set on giving a bright image for Knights despite not being in the unit itself.

 

‘ _ Strange child _ .’ Izumi once thought, seeing scribbled designs on the desks with new Leo’s name on them.

 

Maybe Izumi was getting used to this Leo. How he spoke, how he joked and also how he didn't have the habit of writing on whatever he could get his hands on but rather write on his hands or wrists. It was always writing on skin for him but never anyone else’s skin but rather his own skin. When he would roll up his sleeves, it would reveal many songs that Izumi believes would never be able to listen to until recently, he had been asking for opinions from Izumi about the music he wrote like what didn't sound right or what should he do to make it sound better. Izumi didn't know how to feel about it, new Leo wrote songs about love, happiness and joy. He wanted to give so much to everyone and yet has never asked for anything in return, quite selfless of him.

 

Maybe it was had been a few months or maybe it had been less than that who knows but all Izumi knows this Leo was starting to get close to him and Izumi soon learnt he liked to speak fondly over people whether it'd be about his twin brother (who ended up reminding him of Yuu-kun but that's a different story), the Sakuma brothers or anyone really. He spoke of nothing but goodness about them.

 

There were times where he spoke fondly of Izumi. It was strange.

 

“Senpai, you're really pretty you know that?” New Leo says one day, hands and arms still wrapped in titleless songs. He at least that day had the idea of copying it back down on paper.

 

“That’s something everyone tells me,” Izumi ends up saying, even though he had no intention to say such rude things.

 

New Leo shook his head and said, “I'm pretty sure they're talking about your appearance not you yourself as an individual.”

 

_ How odd. _

 

Izumi tilted his head.

 

“You sound like someone I know when you say that.”Izumi narrows his eyes, trying to separate New Leo and Old Leo. They definitely were starting to merge, leaving almost no gap for the old one to return which should Izumi say is a relief or a curse? Was he seriously mixing a person who had left him broken and terrified of abandonment with a junior who still so many hopes and dreams to achieve? He was maybe going crazy.

 

“I know, Ritsu-senpai told me one time when I came over to your practice room.”

 

That line shocked Izumi.

 

“His name is Tsukinaga Leo, right? Ritsu-senpai and Narukami-senpai was telling me, Yuuta-kun and Tsukasa-kun about him,” New Leo says, pencil briefly stopping at a note.

 

Izumi could only nod.

 

Hoping to god that this Leo wasn't going to leave him as well.

 

“You’re not mad at me?” Izumi ends up saying, to hide the fear of leaving.

 

New Leo shakes his head.

 

“Why should I? I mean I've had my fair share in finding similarities in others. I don’t mind if you find me as a replacement, Senpai.” He says it so earnestly as if he had gotten this kind of treatment before.

 

Just like that, that conversation ended as if it had nothing much to discuss. Izumi didn't need to say much when talking to him, he just simply nodded and hummed in agreement.

 

Completely fine in being a replacement.

 

Even after that conversation had happened, it seemed that Izumi could finally get a better grip on who the new Leo truly is. He likes pranking people, regardless of who they are, he carries too many burdens as both of a leader of his unit and an older brother who is meant to play the older mature role and it's funny because now those two Leos are starting to separate. They don't merge, there are more differences than just appearances.

 

By the time the old Leo returns,Izumi had stop calling New Leo as New Leo but rather his name,  _ Hinata _ , it was a little foreign in his mouth but he got used to it. Talking to the junior no longer felt like going back in time to prevent a mistake that could never happen because he just wasn't the person. Hinata, at least, seemed level-headed enough to know not to devote himself to someone and that's what Izumi liked about him.

 

“Sena-senpai?” Hinata's voice cuts through Izumi's thoughts like a sharp knife.

 

Izumi turns and finds himself looking at Hinata who happens to be showing that concerned look he always pulls when someone is deep in thought. It was seriously getting ridiculous each time he gets concerned over someone.

 

“ _I’m_ _fine_ , Hinata.”

 

Hinata hums, Izumi could see that lollipop stick he always eats on swirl. It was truly horrible how he eats so many sweets but still manages to maintain a good body.

 

“I don't believe it, I'm asking Tsukinaga-senpai,” Hinata says, getting up and dashing off. Leaving Izumi to pick the pieces and once he did, he felt a little bit more than pissed.

 

“I swear to god, Hinata!” Izumi finds himself screaming and chasing after the junior who just yelps and cries for Leo's help. 

  
In the end, those two truly ended up being  _ two very different _ people and Izumi was glad for that.


	2. Hidden expressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun had always thought Hokuto was really bad at expressing himself,  
> Turns out it was quite the opposite.
> 
> He just wasn't looking close enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hi!  
> Grossnoona here, I wrote this fic and forgot to post it because I fell asleep!  
> To be quite frank, I don't even know where this pair came to be? Maybe it's the fact, I think they're visually appealing together? Maybe. I'm not sure.  
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (Also note; this fic was really just me exploring on how to write Jun and writing Hokuto's small little habits when doing things.  
> I also don't know where Yumenosaki is placed at so I just followed the school name bc where I live, the schools are usually named after the area they are in)

Bustling noise from left to right, truly indicated the metropolis lifestyle that is so big in a place like Yumenosaki but what should Jun expect? It is a busy city regardless and you can tell a lot of trends are sprouted from here anyway, Jun can spot children and adults alike dress in a different but stylish fashion. No one here has an exact clique or trend, it seems as though everyone is a person of their own. It's strange and it doesn't entirely make sense but it's better than the Remei Academy dorm that Jun has gotten tired of; despite being idols, he doesn't actually live in a metropolis city but rather outskirts one to avoid fans from meeting him or maybe stalking him.

 

Why was he in this area anyway? Right, he had to run some errands for that airheaded Ohii-san of his. It wasn't much, he had the list in his phone but god damn it was so difficult to navigate through the area without someone who lived in the area. He should've maybe called up Yuuki or something before he has arrived, at least he had guidance but that would be too much of a bother and he’s not into the idea of being a bother to others.

 

He goes to the side of the sidewalks to catch his breath because the crowds were really just pushing him to a direction he has no idea where it leads to and wishes not to find out. It's hard walking around a city that's both too busy and foreign to his liking. Even though the task was simple, he honestly felt like it was going to take all day to do. It was driving him nuts on how difficult the task turned out to be, had he known he would've told the other to do himself (although, that kind of goes against the school system, doesn't it?) but what good use would that be?

 

“Ah, Sazanami-san?” A voice calls out, it resembled one of the trickstars’ members’ but he can't entirely remember. He turns to find it was the unit’s leader; Hidaka Hokuto, wasn't it?

 

Jun didn't speak to him that often during his time of the stage collaboration, he had spent his time in being Akehoshi’s favorite chew toy with his constant need to be affectionate and physically intimate with others. It was odd and uncomfortable but at least, he'd stop if you asked him so Jun can only assume the other never meant any harm.

 

“Hidaka-san, nice to see you here,” Jun greets, it was only courteous to him to be like this as that's how he'd have to do back at Remei.

 

“More of an odd occasion, Sazanami-san. What brings you here?” Hokuto asks, Jun had always known that Trickstars’ lead was rather straight-forward and serious in some sense but he guesses that is quite needed when the other is burdened to deal with people as airheaded as Yuuki and Akehoshi.

 

“I had been tasked to run a few errands for Ohii-san today.”

 

Hokuto seems to be nodding in understanding but still somehow a little confused, maybe he has picked up the absurdity of the task.

“Isn’t it a little--”

 

“ _ Yes _ , it’s odd that Ohii-san requested for things from here rather back home but you know how it is.”

 

Hokuto seemed to be taken back by the quick response but that still didn’t make Hokuto leave him. Could he have another question for Jun? Well, it made sense since Jun probably looked a little lost, he doesn’t blame the other to feel a little concerned since Jun is not exactly from here.

 

“Do you want me to help you out? You’d get your job done faster with my help.” Hokuto offered, Jun was surprised how he didn’t exactly sound pitiful towards him. He sounded more genuine than Jun thought, he was truly good-hearted.

 

With just a nod, Hokuto smiled softly at the agreement of help.

 

It was odd, Jun thought. He really didn’t think almost half of the things in the list could be gotten from an obscure antique shop that Hokuto knew and visited occasionally. He did listen to the other explain how it was difficult to find for anyone else if they weren’t into obscure things like an antique pocket-watch that was still functioning or maybe an antique teddy bear (although Hokuto did make a lame joke about how it could be haunted). Regardless, quite a lot seemed to be antiques that Ohii-san wanted for no particular reason which is pretty expected of him.

 

Once that was cleared out, the other half of the list just seemed to be items that reminded him of the place since he did spend two years in Yumenosaki and lived in the area for some time so to assume he wouldn’t get homesick is someone who obviously doesn’t know Ohii-san. 

 

“I’m surprised you would know where to get things that Ohii-san would need,” Jun comments, they had stopped by a cafe to eat late lunch. It was Jun’s treat after all Hokuto had been guiding him everywhere, to the extent of holding Jun’s hand in order to not get lost. It was only the right thing to do after the other had to go through so much trouble to guide him.

 

“I simply assumed the places as I visit them too, you know?” Hokuto replied.

 

Maybe it was strange to comment it but Jun couldn’t help but think Hokuto does look kind of pretty under the lighting from the sun outside of the cafe. It made Hokuto’s pale skin look more radiant than he thought, not that he’s ever thought about them before this. Jun didn’t really notice it but Hokuto was rather quiet and still for someone whose father is an ex-idol and mother is a major actress, it was strange. Who knew someone with parents whose jobs relied on expression, timing, and personality could be so quiet, reserved and expressionless? In a way, it felt ironic to Jun as it just seems to show talent doesn’t come from genetics at all but at the same time, it felt like Hokuto’s charm was exactly that.

 

“It’s kind of a shame.” Jun thought out loud, Hokuto perked up from his phone.

Head tilted, eyes with confusion and eyebrows knitted. Hokuto could make some expression if he wasn’t forcing it on himself.

 

“I think it’s sad that Hidaka-sensei never got to see that your charm wasn’t your expressions but rather  _ your reserved personality _ .” It wasn’t much of a thought rather a comment but that still didn’t change the small shock and blush on Hokuto’s cheeks. It suited him, that expression suited him very much. 

 

It definitely made Jun want to try it again.

 

But maybe he’ll do that for another day as Hokuto who was in front of him was trying to hide the smile from that particular compliment. Despite it being a light-hearted compliment that Jun thought of from being rather entranced by the other’s beauty and personality, Hokuto managed to get a little giddy from it somehow makes Jun find him cute. Jun seriously doesn’t understand what his father doesn’t see in him, maybe it could be his lack of abilities to express? But that didn’t stop him from making lame jokes in shops, confused expressions when he thought he took the wrong turn or even this cute blushy smile he has on his face in front of Jun.

 

Maybe Hokuto’s parents don’t see him enough to see the small things that Hokuto does like the way his nose scrunches up when he’s thinking about buying something or how he sticks his tongue out a little and looks up when he’s trying to remember what he wanted or needed to get. It’s a shame really because if an outsider like Jun can notice it then maybe his parents aren’t really that close to him at all.

 

After their late-lunch had finished, they headed into the streets again to finish the rest of that list. With bags in his arms, he lets Hokuto lead him into the busy, bustling crowd of people. Jun sees Hokuto lightly grip his hand and Jun takes it a chance to tighten it. Jun found it cute how Hokuto jumped a little and looked at him with a confused expression, it clearly seemed to say  _ “What are you doing?!” _

 

“So I don’t lose you and vice versa,” Jun says, Hokuto rolls his eyes and continues to lead the way.

 

Jun kind of wished to have fun meant time wasn’t being swept so quickly because he did enjoy the shopping and learning so much more about Hokuto and his many secret expressions he has probably kept hidden from his parents. He enjoyed the many expressions Hokuto had and not realize the works of it, he liked all of them even if most could be labeled as indecent or ugly. Once the shopping was done, Hokuto sent him to the train station to bid him goodbye.

 

It was a shame, really.

 

Jun knew the other thought the same; his eyes were staring down and he pursed his lips a little, indicating that he was getting a little sulky.

“Hidaka-san,” Jun said, Hokuto looked up with those puppy-like eyes.

 

“Maybe we should exchange numbers so we can meet up again when I have the time or chat,” Jun requests and Hokuto smiles softly.

 

“ _Sure, let’s do that_.”

 

With an exchange of numbers, Hokuto bids Jun goodbye as the other boards the train with copious amounts of bags.

 

Jun didn’t think the other would immediately start a conversation once they got ahold of each other’s numbers but it’s not like he minds anyway. He didn’t mind it at all, in fact, he enjoyed it.

Jun didn't even think he'd be visiting Yumenosaki anytime soon either.


	3. White Shoes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru loses his shoes.
> 
> He cries.
> 
> Madara helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEWWO  
> Grossnoona returns with a fucking another pair bc I woke up and thought "yes lets make madara and subaru talk even tho the only time they've canonically talked subaru was pissed and madara didn't seem so guilty abt it yeha"  
> But I took some liberties and played around with them as characters and how they'd be had Madara not attempted to be an asshole :(
> 
> Note: Subaru's white shoes are actually his indoor shoes so ye just heads up in case you get confused
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoy it!!

_ “Ah. They're missing.” _

 

Subaru's white shoes.

 

They're missing.

 

He stares deeply into the locker, hoping to see his shoes fabricate out of thin air but alas, those kind of things only happen in animes he likes watching during the weekend. It's weird, he swore he placed them in his locker. Unless, someone accidentally took them?

 

But he had written his name on his shoes so it's unlikely someone took them by accident.

 

Subaru stood there, thinking of other ways his shoes were taken away.

 

Unless, one that gave him a slight uneasy feel to was the idea that someone had purposely took his shoes and thrown them. It wasn't unlikely for people to bully others. Especially someone like Subaru who's irritating and always causing unwanted trouble. Not everyone likes people like him. It's funny because he has a gut feeling that was mostly likely the reason why his shoes are missing.

 

He doesn't know why he feels a little welled up about it but he couldn't help it? Subaru had a gut feeling that his peppy and cheerful personality would cause trouble for him. He should've learnt from middle school where kids didn't like him and sometimes bully him for it. He really feels childish for wanting to cry about a pair of missing shoes but he can't help it. Is this what Sarii and Hokke called, ‘ _ a breaking point’  _ ? He felt very much like it was. Maybe all those endless practices, classes, homework and lives finally got to him. Maybe he's barely able to pull himself together.

 

_ He feels like when he was kid when he came back home from school after getting bullied, he cried to his mother about it. _

 

“Ah, Subaru-san!” A voice calls out for him.

 

He looks up and finds Mikejima Madara, with a worried face. Did Subaru really look that bad? He wants to laugh a little because he had a strong feeling that he looked horrible.

 

“Oh no, what's wrong?” Madara asking, rushing to him and wiping tears that Subaru didn't even know he had.

 

Subaru laughs a little before crying even harder. He doesn't even know how to respond to Madara’s question without stuttering and looking like a foolish crybaby. He ends up stuttering out an explanation as Madara nods and wipes off messy tears off of Subaru.

 

“Your shoes are missing, huh?”

 

Subaru nods in response.

 

Madara hums as he goes to his locker, pulling out two pair of shoes. Subaru tilts in confusion. It's funny, Subaru thinks Madara works in mysterious and funny ways. What kind of senior carries around two pair of shoes in his locker, he wants to joke but at his current state, he isn't so sure if he can pull a joke as well as how he would usually.

 

“They're a little bit big but you can borrow mine! I have a spare because I keep losing them when I'm working,” Madara explains. Rather vague explanation in Subaru's opinion but he embarrassingly takes the shoes and slips them on. Madara continues to tell Subaru that he'll try to help Subaru find his shoes since he can't leave a crying junior like that.

 

Subaru laughs a little before thanking Madara.

 

The shoes feel a little big but not as big as he imagined them to be. He has a feeling that Hokke might notice since unlike the second years’ blue toe cap, these shoes have a green toe cap. He can explain the situation easily though so it shouldn't be much of a worry (at least he hopes so).

 

He rushes to class and tries to push back the worry of his missing shoes. Maybe Madara can help him although he finds the senior rather troublesome from time to time. Subaru thinks Madara can be even more overbearing than Chiaki sometimes. He has no choice but to accept his help though since he was the only senior who saw Subaru in that embarrassing state.

 

Of course the rest of Trickstar noticed. It isn't so difficult when they spot a green among five pairs of shoes where four were blue. Even Anzu asked if he had gotten his shoes mixed up to which Subaru jokingly mentioned about his missing pair of shoes. It was already obvious enough that Sarii and Anzu would ask if he had left them somewhere, Ukki would try to retract their footsteps from yesterday and Hokke would think of places the shoes would be at. It isn't surprising over how helpful and nice Trickstar are to Subaru but sometimes he still has a gut feeling of doubt. They're nice people and all but he wouldn't want them to worry over a stupid pair of shoes. It isn't much, really.

 

Subaru tries to calm them down before they send themselves into more panic. He tells them about how he might've misplaced them but he'll eventually find them. He doesn't like seeing them worry so he tells them to cheer up and mentions about more important things like work!

 

Reluctantly, Trickstar try to focus on the bigger goals and Subaru finds himself relaxing even though he thought he wasn't tensed up before this. Maybe his worries are getting more to him. This isn't good but he can't worry about that now.

 

_ Subaru still wished he was still a kid. He wished his dad was around to see his achievements, he wished his mother smiled more, he wished he didn't have to worry about things. He wished he didn't have to grow up so fast and he could still stay in his mother's arms, singing nursery rhymes together until Subaru slept. _

 

Subaru would like to thank god for having all his friends be caught up with other work. He wouldn't really want to find his shoes with fussy friends that fret over anything. He's content enough with Madara who dejectedly says he could not find them. Subaru tries to cheer him up by telling him it's fine because Subaru had a gut feeling someone threw them away.

 

“Why would anyone do that to you?” Madara asks. Subaru laughs a little, he sounds like his mom when he cried to her about someone dumping all his colour pencils into the trash bin. 

 

It hurts thinking about that.

 

“Cause people don't like me?” Subaru tries to answer. Madara frowns as if that wasn't the right answer. Subaru isn't so sure what answer he was looking for.

 

Madara goes on about how horrible people could be for throwing someone's shoes away just like that. Subaru could feel Madara feel even more motivated to find his shoes but before Madara could even rush off, Subaru stops him to explain that it's okay if Madara can't find them. Subaru will just buy a new pair.

 

_ It doesn't matter, they're just a pair of worn out shoes.  _

 

“Oh I know, honey but it's just--Finding them would definitely make you feel better.”

 

Subaru didn't really understood why Madara say that but he found himself following Madara as they checked every nook and cranny of the school in hopes to find Subaru's shoes. Subaru didn't understand Madara's intentions but he knew it well enough to just seeing Subaru relieved.

 

With no luck, Subaru couldn't find his shoes. It feels hopeless because he really doesn't know where they went. A part of him is scolding himself relentlessly for letting people do this to him and how he hasn't learnt anything from the past incidents. He wants to cry again and he feels even worse for letting such a small thing get to him.

 

Subaru hears himself sniffle a little.

 

He tries to stop himself from crying but Madara told him that it’s okay to take a break and cry every once in a while. People get tired, he said. No one is superman, he added. Subaru finds it funny because he never once thought that, he just hoped maybe if he was happier, his worries wouldn’t catch up to him as fast as he hoped them to be. Madara nods and mentions he once felt the same but one way or another, they’ll still catch up to him so it’s okay to cry over useless things like missing shoes because it’s normal.

 

Subaru cries.

 

Subaru cries real hard.

 

He feels small. He feels like when he scraped his knee as a child or when he lost his favourite toy during a field trip.

 

_ Subaru remembers times when he woke up crying from nightmares, he’d climb into his mom’s bed and hug her until they go away. He remembers her singing as he cried, he remembers her soft voice lulling him to sleep. _

 

_ Ah, he wished he could return to times like that but he’s too big now. He’s grown out of being the small kid he was before this but sometimes, he wishes he could. He wished he had somebody he could just cry and hug when his mother wasn’t around. He wished he could endure it like everyone else but he can’t. He really can’t. _

 

Madara hugs him and hums lullabies that he recognises but also doesn’t recognises. Like a vague distant memory plucked out of Subaru’s memories that maybe he has heard once or twice. Madara soothes him through his messy tears and lulls the younger to sleep.

 

“Huh, he must’ve knocked himself out.”

 

Underneath the trees, mid-afternoon, Subaru quietly sleeps as he clings weakly to the edge of Madara’s jacket.

 

Madara doesn’t know much about Subaru besides his bright, sparkly personality but seeing him cry and worry over things, he wished Subaru stayed the same bright, sparkly self he always had. Patting Subaru’s fluffy hair, he wonders if he could get someone to look for his shoes while Subaru rested.

 

With a pull of a few strings, Madara manages to find Subaru’s shoes without even leaving his side. Messy and definitely horribly tainted by vandalizers’ that probably jokingly tossed Subaru’s shoes in the trash. Madara tucks them away and shakes Subaru awake, it was getting close to evening.

 

“Subaru-san,” Madara attempts to coo.

 

Subaru whines and burrows his head in Madara’s stomach.

 

“Come on, time to get up! It’s getting late and you need to head home!”

Subaru shakes his head like a stubborn brat. Madara sighs and tries to pry him off but no use, the boy is stronger than he looks. Madara tries to coax him awake with soft coos, maybe the other would finally let go.

 

“ _ Subaru _ ,” Madara tries calling.

 

With a couple of more coos, the younger finally wakes up and fumbles with getting up before finding himself clinging completely to Madara. Laughing and mumbling incoherent words that sound unrelated to each other, Madara finds himself dragging the other to the direction of his neighbourhood before parting from him.

 

Subaru waves off Madara with a timid smile before running off and Madara feels his heart squeeze a little.

 

_ Subaru had a habit of clinging onto others when he woke up. Groggy and not wanting to let go of whatever he had slept with, he used to hug his toys, blankets and pillows tightly as he stumbled out of his bed and into the kitchen to have breakfast. Sometimes, he even finds himself clinging to his mother as she pats him on the head while making breakfast. _

 

_ He wonders why he only dreamt of his memories with his mother. Maybe his memories with his dad had long faded into time, but he sometimes feels like his dad is still with him even if he didn’t spend a long time with him. He likes to think so, at least. _

 

Subaru comes to school, expecting his shoes to be replaced with Madara’s borrowed shoes but instead he found his own. He tilts his head in confusion, he swore he put the borrowed shoes in here instead of his own. He blinks a few times just to see if he had suddenly imagined them but he wasn’t. They are as real as he wanted them to be.

 

“Looks like they returned them to you, Subaru-san!” Madara greets him in the morning.

 

Subaru smiles and nods.

 

“Thanks, Mikejima-senpai.”

 

Somehow, a part of Subaru feels less tensed up as Madara pats him and tells him to be careful about his shoes next time. Subaru listens and laughs, he makes a joke about putting a heavy duty lock on his locker to prevent such a thing from happening again. He doesn’t feel so bad, maybe Madara was right when he said it’ll make him feel better when he found his shoes again. He doesn’t seem to know why but it doesn’t seem to matter much when he spots Trickstar and chases after them.

 

_ Subaru thinks it reminds him of that time when he lost his first pair of school shoes because someone tossed them over a fence and Subaru didn’t know where it went. He remembered telling his mother about it and remembered how they magically appeared again the very next day. When he got older, he knew that his mother went out to look for them and cleaned them up for him so he didn’t have to feel bad for his mother. _

 

Subaru doesn’t know what Madara did to find his shoes, Madara would probably never tell him. He probably wouldn’t know that Madara got someone to find them and found out his shoes were all tattered up and definitely destroyed. He probably wouldn’t know Madara cleaned them up and rewrote Subaru’s name in hopes that Subaru doesn’t realise it. Madara wouldn’t want to worry him because that would mean he’d lose that worryless bright smile he always had.

 

_ Subaru wishes he could help Madara one day, maybe then, he’ll understand the other better. He thinks he owes him after all the efforts he did to pull a similar trick his mother did to him years ago. _

 

Madara hopes Subaru will stay like that; cheerful and bright as always.

  
_ Subaru hopes the same for Madara as well _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Mother-Son relationship memories ik but Subaru majority of his life had only his mom and daikichi so ye  
> Surprisingly?? I couldn't fit any Mama jokes bc Subaru just didn't end up the way I planned him to be had I fit a Mama joke sorry;;;  
> I wish I could have done this better but their moods and personalities ended up this way I'm so sorry if it wasn't the way you planned/thought of (bc it didn't turn out the way i planned lol)
> 
> Also aaa this took me awhile, I hope you enjoyed it!!  
> If you want, you can kind of toss me a rarepair that I have never done and maybe I'll try to tackle it like a dumbass!  
> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> And I will post more of these odd pairings (suggest me some if you want!) in the future!
> 
> If you wanna talk to me hmu on Twitter at @drunkossan!


End file.
